Lorna, the Jungle Girl Vol 1 7
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Man-Killer! | Writer2_1 = Don Rico | Penciler2_1 = Werner Roth | Inker2_1 = Werner Roth | Synopsis2 = Lorna has brought a tribesman name Kativa before his people to stand trial for stealing food during a famine, and he is found guilty. His punishment for the crimes is exile from the tribe, never allowed to return. Kativa goes off into the jungle where he soon becomes hungry. Seeking game to hunt he runs into a hyena and battles it to the death. Killing the beast, Kativa is inspired to follow it's example, skinnning the beast alive and wearing it's fur he vows to attack only men, calling himself the Man-Killer. Over the coming days, the Man-Killer slaughters many tribes people leaving Lorna and M'Tuba to believe that they are the victims of a wild animal that has gone mad. Lorna goes off searching for the beast ignoring Greg Knight's pleas that she stay and that the jungle is no place for a woman. As Lorna swings through the jungle, the Man-Killer waits behind the trunk of a tree to launch a surprise attack. However, Lorna's tracking skills are too good and she sees through it and tosses a branch out causing Kativa to lunge out at nothing. The two brawl, until Lorna gains the upper hand. Suddenly before Lorna can do anymore a pack of hyenas pounces on him. Lorna watches as the hyenas eat Man-Killer alive just as Greg Knight arrives on the scene. When the pack retreats back in the jungle they find nothing left of Kativa but his costume. Lorna then brings it back to the tribe to show them the Man-Killer is dead. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Greg Knight's Dilemma! | Writer3_1 = Don Rico | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Greg Knight picks a fight with another explorer named Sam for trying to force the trading post operator to sell to him for below cost. Greg easily wins the fight but his employer, Peters is unimpressed and tells Greg that he is not to fight with anyone so long as he's employed by him or Peters will insure that Greg never works as a guide again. With no other choice, Greg agrees, and when Sam reveals they were only rough housing, this does little to dissuade Peters decision. As word spreads around the other explorers and Sam begins hatching a scheme, Greg is assigned to guide Peters and his daughter, whom he believes has no place in the jungle. Their car is suddenly stopped by Sam who tries to make a move on Miss Peters, Greg steps in an instead of fighting with his fists, he allows Sam to try and take shots at him. Knight dodges out of the way causing Sam's blows to strike something behind a bush until a headbutt knocks the fight of him. When Peters arrives and demands to know what is going on, Greg Knight pulls the unconscious body of outlaw Smokey Larabee. They all realize that due to Greg's vow not to fight, he goaded Sam into doing the fighting for him. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Smokey Larabee Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Swampland of Terror! | Writer4_1 = Don Rico | Penciler4_1 = Werner Roth | Inker4_1 = Werner Roth | Synopsis4 = Greg Knight and Lorna have taken a helicopter to the so-called Swampland of Terror. Along the way Greg is going on another one of his rants about how the jungle is no place for a woman and insists that Lorna stay out of trouble because she is too weak to help herself and he would have to save her all the time. However as they arrive and Greg begins taking pictures for the magazine that hired him, Lorna secretly protects them both from various dangers including crocodiles, vultures, and an octopus. When they walk in the path of man eating plants, Lorna orders Mikki to drop a coconut on Greg's head so that she can rescue him with him finding out. With Greg knocked out, Lorna starts a fire that burns the man eating plants away. However the fire puts the animals in a frenzy, but Lorna uses Greg's gun to keep them at bay until she can reach the helicopter. Greg comes around as Lorna is piloting it away and does not recall being knocked out. He remarks on how peaceful a day it was unaware of everything Lorna did to protect his life. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Killer plants Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}